


Two is a struggle, you being here helps.

by CaarotStix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All The Love, Angst, DNF, Fluff, Karl Jacobs is a God, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Sapnap is a prick in this that's my bad, Sweater weather, but we don't sexualise, dreamnotfound, happy Ending but also angst, how to tag for dummies, karl is asexual, we love them, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaarotStix/pseuds/CaarotStix
Summary: Karl and Sapnap have an argument and Quackity thinks it's his fault.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dream | clay/georgenotfound
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, hey, this is my first book, sorry if it sucks. I wrote this in my Drama class 😩

"For fucks sake, Sap will you give it up?" Karl said, slamming his glass on the dining room table. Sapnap huffed at him. "I just don't think it's natural." He muttered. Karl's eyes opened wide, "Not natural? It's not natural to not want to have sex? Jeez, sorry must have missed the fucking memo!"  
"Karl we can talk about this later-"  
"No, Sap, we can't! I just came out as asexual and my own fucking fiancé doesn't approve!"  
"Oh my god, please Karl I'm sorry-"  
"Just stop! We all know you aren't!"

Meanwhile, Quackity, Dream and George sat in their respective seats awkwardly. Quackity didn't want to get involved, they'd been fighting an awful lot recently. George stood, "Well, thank you, Quackity for the food, it was a lovely meal. I think me and Dream should be on our way now." They left hastily, probably not wanting to get involved in the massive argument. Quackity got up too and walked into the shared bedroom. 

About thirty minutes later Quackity heard Sapnap and Karl going further into their house. He decided he'd had enough. He walked out of the bedroom and to his surprise Karl and Sap stopped fighting. He just gave them both a tired glare and walked towards the front door. Neither tried to stop him, they where too occupied in their own fight. Quackity actually had no idea where he was going. He was contemplating either going to Tommy's house or just going to go to Schlatt's grave to vent.

Quackity knew Schlatt was a bad person. But he was so in love with him when he was alive. He probably still was. 

"God no, stop thinking like that." He said to himself.

He decided to go to Tommy's house. But of course, Tommy wasn't there. Quackity kept forgetting Tommy was gone now. He decided he'd travel to George and Dreams house instead. Hopefully they where there.

George was snuggling into Dreams side as they watched Titanic for the second time, often giving each other forehead kisses. Even they where disgusted by how much of an adorable couple they were. There was a knock on the door and George got up to go get it. Dream whimpered sarcastically, which only made George kick him. Quackity was at the door, tears running down his face (though he wouldn't ever admit to it.) "Big Q?" George questioned. 'Big Q' ran into Georges arms and started sobbing more. Dream turned his head round to see the two, confused.

Quackity stayed the night on the couples sofa. 

"Hey." Dream greeted, getting his gear on as Quackity woke up. He didn't respond, just stared at the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" Quackity shook his head. "The fight wasn't your fault. Sapnap was being a twat." George said, entering the room. Quackity laughed at that, as did Dream. 

He spent another hour or so at their place before finally dragging himself home. 

Karl was waiting at the door, as was Sapnap, they where holding hands in the snow, something they did all the time before the explosions. When Karl saw Quackity he ran to him and leaped, trembling from the cold. Quackity instinctively hugged the boy back. He looked up to see Sapnap coming over too. "..Hi.." Sapnap murmured. He wouldn't admit he was crying either. "Hi." Quackity said with a smile, opening his arms so that Sapnap could join the hug, in which he did. They stood there in the snow for at least fifteen minutes, Quackity's wings wrapping around the three of them for warmth. "Fuck- I'm so sorry-" Sapnap choked out. Karl just shushed him.

They where back together now. 

When they went inside, Karl and Quackity continued to cuddle on the sofa while Sapnap made some tea to warm them up. "I gotta ask- Why where you two waiting for me at the door?" Quackity asked, looking up at the brunette. Karl only smiled. " 'Cause we love you, idiot. It was hard being just the two of us, you're like the glue that sticks us together- Not in a bad way! I'm just saying- Two's a struggle, so you being here helps! That sounds really bad, doesn't it?" Quackity laughed and nodded as Sapnap came back in with three mugs, filled with tea. And that was it, it was perfect there.


	2. This did good?

This was supposed to be a one chapter book but just wanted to thank you all for the support!! <333


	3. Helloooo

Hi again, it's me Caarot :)

I just wanted to ask if you could all go check out my new book, that's basically just dream SMP requests!! All boundaries are on the first chapter :]

**Author's Note:**

> Also,
> 
> IT'S SNOWING IN ENGLAND? (Or at least where I am)  
> QUESTION MARK?


End file.
